The Grave
by JTURNING
Summary: Alfie goes to a grave every evening at 7pm on the dot. For reason unknown. Will some one in the house find out where he goes and why? Will dark secrets be revealed? Is their something mystical going on yet again? More importantly who is the new boy? This story is mainly Alfie and Fabian but other characters will have plot lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys**

 **Been ages since I wrote a story and I'm sorry. Been busy but ready to start again now.  
_**

The grave yard was always quiet at night and that is why Alfie always went every evening at 7pm without fail with flowers to place upon the tomb. He would stay there for about half an hour talking to the grave about his day, what he did, who he hang out with, how he felt and just the usual things that you would talk to someone about.

You see Alfie was the joker at school but everyday when he sits beside this grave he isn't the joker anymore and he is just Alfie. He doesn't have to try and get noticed he doesn't try and make a joke about everything he's calm and collect.

Just as he started to go he started to sing,

 _"Beautiful Dreamer wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee  
Sound of the rude world heard in the day  
Led by the moon light have all passed away."_

He kisses his index and middle finger and rubs it across the embossed name. He then picks up his bag and goes back to the house.

When Alfie gets back to the house he instantly turns back to his jokey self.

"Alfie Lewis where have you been?" Asks Victor loudly emerging from the basement.

"Isn't it obvious I was abducted by aliens." He says while running to his room before Victor could shout at him.

Jerome is sitting on his bed watching something online while wearing just a pair of grey joggers and his black Calvin Klein briefs that poked just slightly above the waistband of his joggers. "Are you ever going to tell me where you go in the evenings Alfie?" Jerome asks pausing his video for a moment. He looked toward Alfie with his concerned eyes but Alfie knew that with that look Jerome will have him in his hands and Alfie would tell him everything. Well everything apart from where he goes in the evenings.

"No." Was Alfie's simple yet clarifying reply to Jerome. Alfie took off his school uniform and stood their in his Stripy underwear he got from his mother for his birthday. When Jerome came up behind him and put his frosty cold hand on Alfie's shoulder.

"You know I'm always here if you wanna talk Alf's? I'm not going anywhere." Jerome say's with content in his voice. The atmosphere was unsettling until Jerome took his hand off of Alfie's shoulder, "Where's your pot of gold?".

"What?" Alfie confused at the remark Jerome just made.

"I heard their was always a pot at the end of a rainbow. Instead I just see two hills and an outline of a currently out of order waterfall." Jerome joked as he groped Alfie's left bum cheek.

Alfie quickly put on his own pair of Joggers and pulled down Jerome's. "Well at least I got a rainbow you've got a cave no one can see in." the two boys burst into laughter as Trudy called for the house mates to get their dinner. The boys just flung on the first top in their draws and went and ate some dinner.

The grave started to glow green with a faint figure standing by it. The figure dusts the grave and notices the flowers. The figure waved it's hand over the flowers and they instantly wilted. The figure looked out towards the trees before the ground opened and swallowed it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys!**

 **Here's the next chapter don't forget to review because I'm not a mind reader.**

Alfie, Fabian and Eddie where standing in the corridor on their lunch break. Alfie was standing there but his mind was on other things and lost the conversation until Eddie punched his arm.

"Ow!" Alfie shrieked, everyone around them giggling and walking off in fits of laughter.

"Dude, have you paid any attention at all?" Eddie says fustrated and stared into Alfie's eyes as he knows that is the only way to get the truth out of him. Alfie just stood there and hesitated. "Right shall I catch you up to speed. We as in Anubis household going out Friday to watch a film, maybe see if we can buy some alcohol somewhere you in?" Alfie was about to ask what time but Eddie started walking off "Seven Friday evening." He walked through a door before Alfie could object.

"Is there a problem Alfie?" Fabian asked putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah. I can't do seven. I..." Alfie stopped and wouldn't finish his sentance because he didn't want to sound so corny to his friends.

"Is it because of where you go every evening?" Freddie asked still with his hand on Alfie's shoulder. "You know you can talk to me whenever and about what ever right?" with a sympathetic smile.

Before Alfie could answer the bell rang for everyone to go to class. "See ya later Fabes." Alfie legged it to his next class just encase he did tell Fabian.

Fabian looked on with a look of disappointment. A tear running down his face.

Fabian was walking back to the house with Patrica not far behind him. "Fabes wait up!" she shouted waving in the air. Fabian stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Can I help you Patricia?" Fabian questioned knowing the conversation he was going to have with her now.

"No I was hoping to help you," Patricia tried to catch her breath but Fabian rolled his eyes and started to move, "look you know I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me Patricia." Fabian snapped.

"Well did you tell them then?" Patricia looked at him ferociously, "Look the fact I got to keep not one but two secrets about you. I don't feel comfortable about one of them, and the other one there is no big deal about and the fact that you said you where going to tell at least one more person that one today." Patricia ranted whaling her arms in the air.

"Patricia I will tell people when I'm ready." Fabian started to walk off in a strop.

Patricia looked around there where a few people walking back to their dorms and she was pretty sure that Fabian doesn't know them and they don't know him. She stood on a bench and started to yell, "Fabian's a cock muncher and he wants to munch some now!" Fabian ran back to Patricia and pulled her by the arm and started to march back to the house, "It isn't a big deal Fabes, you dated Nina and you broke up twice because you couldn't get it up because she wasn't a boy.".

Fabian stopped and let go, "You had no right! No right at all!" Fabian was stressing one of his biggest secrets let out for the world to see. He started to breather deeply and calmed down, "Well at least it wasn't the other one. That one if you dare tell I will never talk to you again understand?" Patricia nodded and they both walked back to the house.

"I'm I a fag hag now?" Patricia said bouncing into Fabian's arm.

"Don't push it Tricia!" He replied bouncing back into her.

Alfie was sitting by the grave with a new set of flowers. He did the same as everyday but today he kept turning towards some trees, he shuddered and he felt as if he was being watched. He was talking to the grave for a while about what Eddie told him.

"Just give me a sign just to tell me if it's okay to miss one day or even come earlier." Alfie rest his head on the stone and started to sing,

" _Beautiful Dreamer wake unto me,  
starlight and dewdrops are awainting thee,  
Sound of the rude world heard in the day,  
led by the moonlight have all passed away._"

He got up and started to walk away but before he left completely he looked towards a tree. He thought he saw a figure standing there but he blinked and it wasn't there anymore, he looked toward the grave. "Bye..." as he turned to the ground and walked away.

Back by the trees a figure was standing there wearing a cloak and walked towards the grave. This figure made sure that the boy was gone before waving it's hand over the flowers which once again instantly wilted. The grave then turned red and spat out boy.

"We have granted you a life boy." The cloaked figure bellowed to the boy standing naked in front of him. "Do as we command and you can walk the living once more, permanently." The boy smiled, his fair white skin glow brightly, he didn't cover anything up until the cloaked figure left him a pile of clothes on the grave. He put on a pair of grey jeans and a sky blue tank top with a denim jacket and walked towards the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys been busy but here is the next chapter.**

It was Friday afternoon and Jerome was helping Alfie choosing something appropriate to wear in public so they can go to the film and grab some alcohol and possibly get into a club.

"Since when did you care what I wear Jerome?" Alfie says throwing on a black shirt and black jeans that Jerome lent him from his wardrobe.

"Since we need to look old enough to get booze. So shut and and get to the bathroom to sort out will the stick." Jerome said fixing his white shirt colour and blue jeans. Jerome grabbed Alfie by the hand and dragged him out of their room and down the hall to the shared bathroom for the boys. He opened the door and Eddie and Fabian where in there looking at themselves in the mirror with Eddie putting down his razor and picking up some make up while Fabian rearranged his hair in the mirror. Both boys wearing khaki jeans with grey shirts however Fabian was wearing a black tie and Eddie rolled his sleeves up a bit. "One second boys." Jerome declared leaning over both of the boys grabbing some aftershave and squirted it all over Alfie. Alfie coughed from the fumes and his eyes watering.

"Stop being a cry baby Alf's it's time for us to go to the 'cinema'." Eddie said putting down his foundation and and air quoted 'cinema'. Fabian looked round and just smiled before slipping out the room with Eddie. Jerome than looked in the mirror and Alfie just watched him rearrange his hair.

"Why the air quotes?" Alfie asked Jerome after a short and hesitant stare in the mirror, even for him Jerome looked attractive with what he was wearing and his hair slicked back with a stray strand hanging over his face.

"One stop goarping it's rude, two did you really think it was a cinema trip to begin with and picking up some booze from the off licence and three yes even to bi guys like yourself I look attractive bet I could pull a straight if I wanted to experiment." Jerome smirked and giving Alfie a cheeky wink.

"Shut up!" Alfie said and picked up the after shave and squirted it all over Jerome. Both boys fell into a fit of laughter.

...

Eddie and Fabian where sitting in the front room with Patricia and Joy. The silence making Fabian feel anxious. Joy kept giving him goo-goo eyes while Eddie with a flirtatious smile at Patricia and even then Patricia was glancing at Fabian with the eyes that she uses to say 'just tell them'. The silence finally was broken by Joy.

"So Fabian what are you hoping to do tonight?" with her leaning over to the chair from the couch to touch Fabian's leg. Fabian was getting flustered as Joy's little black dress was riding up and Fabian began to see her panties that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Well.. I.. er.. I. um.. er.. um."

"Joy tone it down please I can practically hear your vagina gagging." Patricia snarled and looked at Fabian as if he should tell her so he doesn't break her heart. Mara burst in the room suddenly.

"Taxi's here, see you later Trudy." Everyone sprinted for the door apart from Fabian who just sighed with relief.

"Remember my lovely's you have until two o'clock because it's Friday and Victor isn't here, enjoy the film and what ever else." Trudy shouts from the kitchen.

Fabian managed to get out of the chair and walk outside where Patricia was standing with Eddie, Alfie and Jerome. "Taxi comany only brought a seven seater so we gotta wait for another car. Fabian sighed in relief. "Right now Fabian is there something you want to tell the guys?" Patricia said smuggly Fabian froze where he stood. All he could think of was why Patricia opened her mouth.

Jerome was standing there looking at Fabian, "Oh you and Joy have gone all the way have you, oral, vaginal... ANAL!" Jerome laughed and Alfie nudged him in his side.

"Fabian we're not gonna judge you." Alfie was reasuring him while Eddie stared at him.

"Yes tell us." Eddie said with a snigger as he turned to Patricia.

"You told him!" Fabian putting two and two together with Eddie and Patricia.

"We're dating Fabe's of course she would tell me." Eddie said. "It's alright that your a cruncher rather than a muncher. Look at Alfie he does both." Eddie explained motioning to Alfie.

Jerome's mouth gourped open and Alfie was confused, "What?" Alfie still puzzled by the remark.

"Alf's in other words Joy has more of a chance of fucking him then there is of Me fucking Victor." Jerome laughed Fabian feeling humiliated but didn't want to go back inside incase he let his friends who don't know down. Alfie still looking confused so Jerome continued. "Fabian is a cock cruncher not a muff muncher.".

"Oh gay. Gottcha and cool." All of them seamed alright by the news and Fabian felt relieved.

"Don't mention it to anybody else! I'm not ready for the world to know. Promise me." Fabian said with a scared look on his face everyone nodding noticing how scared he was.

...

Finally Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie where outside this club called 'The Hendrixen'. They walked straight in as the bouncer was currently chasing some drunk out the bar.

The music was blaring and Joy was the first one of the others to notice their friends arival. "Over hear!" she called over the music for her friends to join her. They all start to walk towards her until Eddie pulled on Patricia's arm.

"Just going to the rest room!" he yelled and Patricia nodded to signal that she understood. Patricia joined Joy on the dance floor while Fabian went to the table the others were at and Jerome and Alfie got the drinks.

"What do you think of this place." Joy yelled dancing away to the music.

"Alright I guess." Patricia said with her loud voice.

"Right my three aims of tonight." Joy says jumping up and down to the music. "One get pissed, Two Dance the night away and last and most importantly sleep with Fabes." He says as he turns to the table and waves at Fabian.

Patricia sighed and motioned Fabian to come over. Fabian came over and Joy just pounced and started to grind her arse over Fabian's crotch. Patricia gave him the look and Fabian had it on the tip of his tongue and said, "I need the loo." He says as he runs to the bath room. He instantly goes into the first stall that was open and shut it and put his face against the door. he turned round and found Eddie with a rolled up twenty and a line of some type of powder on the toilet lid. Fabian started to have a mini panic attack with the fears of what his friend was doing.

"Wanna try?" Eddie asked handing Fabian another twenty after rolling it up for him.

"What is it?" Fabian still panicing.

"A candy cane what you think. It's cocaine." Eddie's sarcastic remark annoyed Fabian. However Eddie without a second thought snorted it and made another line for Fabian. "Come on just try it if you don't like it you don't have to do it again promise." He said reaching his hand out for Fabian. Fabian complied with the hand and knelt down.

"Does Patricia know?"

"No. If you don't tell her I won't tell her about this." Eddie said and Fabian looked confused and in a moment he was court off guard as Eddie pulled his face towards his and started to kiss him passionately. Fabian didn't fight purely for the reason that he was confused. Eddie pulled away and looked at Fabian, "How about we skip the drugs and go straight to the sex?" With that Fabian dropped everything stumbled up and ran out the cubicle and out of the bar. He felt as if he was running for ages until he bumps into a guy.

"Sorry." Fabian says and just looks back at Fabian with a kind smile.

"Don't worry about it." Fabian looked this guy up and down he was attractive fair white skin glowing in the moon light, his denim jacket enhancing his lost grey eyes a sky blue top and grey jeans. "Happens to the best of us sometimes." he said putting his hand on his head and giving an awkward smile.

"Never the less I'm sorry. Fabian than noticed that the boy was holding an empty bottle and a giant wet patch was on the ground. "Did I make you spill your drink?"

"Yeah it's fine though really."

"Sorry let me get you a new one." Fabian said as he was getting out his wallet from his pocket.

"Oh cute boy buying me a coffee and we don't even know each others names." The boy joked and Fabian put his hand on his head.

"Where are my manners. Fabian." Fabian reached to shake the boy's hand.

"Well Fabian, I'm Dustin and your manners flew into me when you knocked into me." Dustin shock his hand and let get again. "You lead the way." Fabian went infront and Dustin followed with a short gold flash coming from his eyes.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was very long but fun to right. Please if you do like the story give it a review.**

 **Please check out my other stories. till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep reading till the end. Two big reveals and a creepy moment.**

* * *

Fabian was walking home at 10 o'clock on the Saturday morning with a big smile on his face. He never met anyone quite like Dustin before. He thought he was cute, smart, geeky, cool and above all extremely sexy and attractive. They just talked all night, they had a coffee and found a late night chippy and just wandered around having a chat. Fabian was even more exited because it turned out him and Dustin are the same age just a month between their birthdays. Fabian did a little spin as he stood on the steps of the house. He quietly opened the door and shut it carefully behind him as he attempted to creep into his bedroom before anyone seeing.

"Well who's a dirty stop out then?" Jerome yells from the sofa towards Fabian. Fabian turned and noticed Jerome, Alfie, Patricia and Mara sitting on the couch. Fabian walked in and standing by the table tapping her foot was Trudy.

"Fabian what time do you call this?" Trudy asked in a small temper. "Don't answer that, it is 10 o'clock in the morning I know I said two well everyone was back by twelve and they said that you just disappeared. Do you know how worried we all where. you didn't even take your phone with you. What where you thinking?"

"Sorry Trudy I got spooked in the club and kinda ran off and told nobody." Fabian was very apologetic, "My phone died and I had to leave it here to charge. Does Victor know?" Fabian was scared of Trudy when he broke a rule but terrified of Victor.

"No he doesn't yet. Unless you can give me a good excuse for being reckless." Trudy says with her arms in a fit.

"I met someone and we just talked and loss track of time." Fabian thought honesty was the best policy but then realized he just met a strange guy and walked off with him which means anything could of happened.

Trudy's face lit up like a firework and while Jerome just sat their and went "Ooooooooohhhhh."

"Tell me all about her then Fabian. When we gonna meet her? What's her name? Is she nice? How old is she? Where does she live because I assume you went to hers last night? You did wear a condom didn't you?" Trudy came out with all these questions which Fabian was expecting but because of her firework face he didn't realize it was a happy one.

"Well first of all she is a he Trudy, second I'm gay, third not sure when or if you'll meet him, fourth he's called Dustin. He is a month older then me he lives in town and not sure where he lives..."

"Okay your gay that's fine doesn't mean you can do those activities in the street." Trudy interrupted making up conclusions, "He could've brought his friends and you could of been raped by them all while he watched and put it online. He could of made you his slave, stole your clothes you could of got arrested..."

Fabian interrupted her, "I didn't do it in the street we didn't do it at all we just drank coffee had some chips and talked. He's attractive and I don't even know if I'm ever going to see him again." Fabian was hit with the fact that they talked but didn't give each other their numbers or emails, or even know each others last names.

"You'll run into him again don't worry." Trudy reassured him.

"Yeah I really want to meet him." Patricia agreed. "What spooked you last night." And then as if by magic Eddie walked into the room and looked to Patricia and then to Fabian.

"What happened to you Fabian?" Eddie asked with a sleepy confused look on his face.

"Not a lot just got spooked by some guy offering me drugs so I ran off." Fabian replied looking at Eddie thinking that he wasn't going to tell Trudy just yet.

"So that's why you went." Mara mumbled while everyone looked towards her. She felt embarrassed and stumbled out of the room. Just as luck would have it Joy entered as she left.

"Fabian where did you go?" Joy asked, "We had plans." Joy pouted and smiled at Fabian. She was sexually frustrated because she was planning to sleep with him and he just went with a word.

Fabian was about to answer but Trudy intersepted, "Well our Fabian met a nice young man."

"Your point he shouldn't of bailed." She replied standing at Fabian and giving him a hug making sure her breasts where right in Fabian's chest. Attempting to seduce him.

"Well young gay boys need to find love too Joy." Trudy replied.

"So Fabian met a gay guy so what it's not like he..." Joy stopped in her sentence and looked at Fabian and stopped the hug looked him up and down.

"I was going to tell you I really was." Fabian replied with his face as if he was going to burst into tears. Trudy realized her blunder.

"I'm sorry Fabian I thought she knew." Trudy was disappointed in her self that she revealed something to the wrong person.

"You lied to me all this time, you've lied." Joy starts to argue Fabian tries to intercept but fails, "You knew how much I liked you and you decided to what have a laugh at my expense. It's just Joy she doesn't mind I know she likes me but lets see how far it will go. That is sick Fabian, I have turned down so many dates and broke so many relationships because I thought that one day we would get together and be happy." Joy started to cry, she starts to look around at everyone face not seeing the shock of the news. "Please tell me that it wasn't me left in the dark on my own." Everyone nodded but Patricia, "Surely you didn't know Patricia your my best friend you would of told me?" Joy asks.

"He begged me not to tell. I don't snitch." Patricia said as she approached Joy.

"Don't come near me!" Joy yelled, "You've seen me pining for almost a year, surely you haven't known long?"

"He told me first." Patricia answered.

"How long?" Joy asks but Patricia doesn't rely. "How long?" she repeats at a higher level before shouting "I asked how long?".

"Since my birthday last year." Fabian answered the question for Patricia.

"That's exactly a year in one week." Joy replies, "I started wanting you about a month later." Joy turns back to Patricia, "You've known all that time."

"He begged me not to tell you. There where so many times I told him he should tell you but he didn't. He couldn't break your heart." Patricia moves closer to her friend.

"Leave me alone." Joy says as she ran out the front door.

"Joy!" Patricia yells.

"Leave her alone." Alfie says, "She needs some time to think."

Fabian leaves into the bathroom and locks the door behind him, He turned around and noticed Jerome sitting on the toilet with a needle going into him.

"You where just out there, how did you?" Fabian looks confused.

"I left just as Joy walked in. Please don't freak out." Jerome stops.

"Please say that isn't heroine I don't need another drug addict Jerome not like Eddie and coke." Fabian stays hoping to get a better understanding.

"It's testosterone please don't tell anyone, well apart from Alfie he already knows." Jerome motions Fabian to sit on the edge of the bath. Fabian complies and sits where Jerome gestured.

"Why do you need to inject testosterone into your system boys produce it naturally." Fabian reminded him.

"Fabian, this is hard to tell anyone it was easier with Alfie as we just make a joke about it. I tell him that her has two hills and a non functioning waterfall when he isn't you know doing his business." Jerome gestured to the toilet and also a wank motion. "He tells me I have a cave no one can look into."

"What has that got to do with testosterone Jerome?" Fabian enquirers looking confused.

"Fabian I'm..." Jerome pauses and starts to choke up. "I'm a boy... trapped..." Jerome just looks at a clearly worried Fabian, "I'm a boy trapped in a girls body." That moment Jerome felt the weight of worlds lifted off of his shoulders and sighed in relief.

Fabian looked shocked "But... but..."

"I'm transgender Fabian." Jerome out and out said opening up about who he is. He started to go into a fit of tears.

"Finish injecting it then and then come here." Fabian told Jerome.

Jerome's hands became shaky but managed to inject himself without damaging himself he pulled out the needle and put it in a little yellow bag and put it in the sink for a moment and he walked over to Fabian.

Fabian just pulled him in for a hug. Jerome just cried and cried. "Don't worry Jerome. You've just done something so incredibly brave." Fabian comforted him. Jerome was confused and felt vulnerable. "I'm always here if you want to talk.".

Fabian just kept hugging him and stroking his hair and comforting him until he stopped crying. "Please don't tell.".

"I won't. I won't tell anyone. But you know that your going to have to tell them sooner or later. Does Victor and Trudy know?"

"Yeah. They know about all of it Trudy was their when I had my hormone blockers." Jerome wiped away his tears.

"Okay we'll talk later yeah I'm tired not slept yet." Fabian said. Jerome nodded and watched Fabian go out the room.

Fabian walked into his bedroom and looked at his phone. He had a facebook request. He opened it up and to his surprise he found a picture of Dustin asking him for a friend request. He found Dustin's last name was Bones.

Fabian instantly hit confirm a moment later Dustin messaged him again.

 _Looks like I start at your school Monday hope to see you round Fabian. Oh by the way lets get coffee again sometime._

Fabian smiled to himself without the knowledge of the hooded figure standing behind him.

The figure's mouth could only be seen with a big smirk. Fabian felt a cold breeze hit his neck and turned around and didn't notice him he just checked the air vent by Eddie's bed and found nothing before going back to his own taking his clothes off and laid down under his duvet in his underwear with a sweet smile on his face. The figure waved his hand over Fabian.

Dustin appeared intently but as a ghost standing over him.

"You can have your fun with this one boy but you must complete the job at hand." The hooded figure bellowed.

"Don't worry the one you want is this ones friend I saw them at a club last night. So if I get close to him I get close to the other one. However I have plans for this one too." Dustin replied his eyes glowing gold and streams of light flew into Fabian's hair. It then made Fabian glow the same colour. "Time for stage two.".

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. I'll write the next chapter soon.**


End file.
